Blyue
| affiliation = Giant Warrior Pirates | occupation = Pirate | residence = Elbaf | jva = Mitsuru Miyamoto | dfbackcolor = CDB189 | dftextcolor = 6E6E6E | dfname = Mini Mini no Mi | dfename = Mini-Mini Fruit | dfmeaning = Mini | dftype = Paramecia }} Blyue is a non-canon giant that appeared only in the game One Piece: Round the Land. Appearance Blyue is a giant who is well-proportioned between his muscular limbs and body. He has flowing, red hair and a goatee of the same color. Like the rest of his crew, Blyue is dressed with a skull-like helmet that has long bullhorns, and a green coat with a white-furred scarf around his shoulders. Personality Believing their captain is dead, Blyue feels insulted that his comrades left him all alone. Because of this, he desires to be a pirate once he regains his crew. Abilities and Powers As a giant, Blyue possesses tremendous strength and endurance, noted by his race. Devil Fruit Blyue ate the Mini Mini no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that gives him the power to reduce his own size, allowing him to interact with others more efficiently. Weapons Blyue is seen wielding a horseman's axe, usually used when he is in his giant form. He also wields a shield that he uses for attacking rather than defending. History Round the Land Blyue was in the pirate crew of Dorry and Brogy, but their ship sunk 100 years ago in a heavy storm. He believed that Brogy and Dorry had drowned, as they ironically thought the same fate of him. Blyue survived, however, and was washed ashore on the "Vacation Island for Pirates". He felt insulted by his comrades and desired to be a pirate again. When he heard of the Legend of the Blue, being that one can fulfill one's wishes thereby, he had an idea. He would open a hotel and send pirates on a treasure search. He did not make any customers for 100 years, though, until Luffy and his crew showed up. Blyue then took Vivi prisoner and provoked them, forcing the Straw Hats to battle all their old foes and clear his resort's arc-themed challenges. He fought Luffy after Vivi escaped. Blyue lost, but fulfilled his desire nonetheless. The Blue finally shattered. When Luffy told him that Brogy and Dorry were still alive, he was glad and realized that his friends were still alive, apologizing to Luffy afterward. He told Luffy that he would also become a pirate again someday. He wanted to look for a crew as great as Luffy's. Trivia *Blyue is the first giant known to have consumed a Devil Fruit in the franchise, but is not the first canon giant Devil Fruit-user. *As the Mini Mini no Mi had been consumed by Lily Enstomach, it can be inferred that Blyue has died, or that he could never have existed in the anime. References Site Navigation fr:Bruce it:Blyue ca:Blyue es:Blyue ru:Блюе Category:Non-Canon Giants Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Giant Warrior Pirates Category:Non-Canon Elbaf Characters Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Axemen Category:Game Characters